<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necklace by sophhh6699</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723529">Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophhh6699/pseuds/sophhh6699'>sophhh6699</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, Self Harm, Suicide, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, gerogenotfound, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophhh6699/pseuds/sophhh6699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: there are quite a few sensitive topics involved in this writing, so please read with caution!</p><p>George was barely recovering. He had lost who he thought was the love of his life, soon to find himself in another relationship and trying to cope. He thought he was improving until his girlfriend gave up on him, turning to physical and emotional abuse to get her anger out. His best friend, Clay, figured out something was wrong – and set off on a mission to save George. But was he enough to save him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The suffocating feeling of the metal chain resting on the surrounding skin of his neck sent chills down George’s spine, cold sweat pouring out of his body. The flashbacks of the limp, lifeless body he saw months prior, hanging from the ceiling fan in the bedroom of his uni flat, days before he was due to move out of his now graduated-from university. The flashbacks of the day he lost himself along with who he believed was the love of his life, the person who he never thought would betray him and leave him to survive on his own.</p><p>Only minutes had passed, but those few minutes felt like a lifetime to George. He was snapped back to reality by the warm hands of his girlfriend Lana unclipping the necklace from his neck, after seeing the panic-stricken body standing before her. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t realise how stupid I was for buying you this”, she explained, with a half-assed expression on her face.</p><p>George turned to face her and said nothing, shrugging it off, then begun making his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He stopped before the mirror, taking a long hard look at the figure which he no longer recognised. Dark bags under his red-ringed glossy eyes, the same eyes that told a story of misery and hurt. His skin even paler than before, which he thought wasn’t possible, and his hair scruffy from not being brushed in days. He truly was a wreck.</p><p>He really missed Luka, but wouldn’t he want me to be happy and try moving on? George was lost in his thoughts for a minute before remembering what he came to the bathroom to do, twisting the handle on the tap and cupping cold water in his hands to dampen his face with. The cold sensation slapped George back to reality and out of his train of thoughts.</p><p>---</p><p>The next few hours were spent aimlessly scrolling on their phones, sat at opposite sides of the sofa, ignoring each other’s presence. </p><p>George was out of it; he was staring at the black screen of his phone in his hand that had timed out and the screen shut off due to it not being used for a short while. He glanced up at the now empty other end of the couch, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He took notice of Lana’s phone still on the coffee table and just concluded that she was probably just upstairs taking a shower or playing video games. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and reached out for the remote for the TV, pulling up Netflix to watch a crime documentary; his favourite.</p><p>He found himself wandering to the thoughts that lingered in the back of his mind, thoughts he had been ignoring for a long time when he pushed them aside in attempt to heal for his girlfriend, who George was sure was getting fed up with having to care for him and look after him as if she were his mother. He suffered daily panic attacks, depressive thoughts, and a lot more. And what did not help was that George believed that it would get draining after a while and knew deep down that Lana would end up leaving him sooner or later. But this wasn’t the truth, right?</p><p>---</p><p>Almost an hour later, George could hear Lana making her way down the stairs, humming a familiar tune to herself, one that he couldn’t quite pin the name of. She sat beside he with her phone in her hand and wrapped her free arm around George’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want to order food tonight? It’s our one-month anniversary and I don’t really feel like cooking anything” Lana shifted her body and swung her legs over George’s, grabbing the blanket and placing it over both of their legs.</p><p>They had both agreed on ordering take out for dinner, considering they had very little food in the fridge and no motivation to cook anything themselves. They sat in a slightly uncomfortable and tension filled silence, with the sound of forks scraping on their plates and their teeth being the only sounds to fill the soundless void. Neither of them spoke about what happened when Lana gave George his one-month anniversary gift a couple hours prior, it almost seemed as if they had forgotten about the situation entirely, or at least didn’t care enough to bring it back up. However, this was until Lana finally decided she was fed up with the resounding silence.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared George and Lana for what would be the cause of the downfall of their relationship.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A/N hi so I know this is like a pretty short chapter and I promise that the rest will be much longer, I just thought it was a good length to start of the storyline :) I'm not the best at writing by any stretch so I will most likely come back to edit or extend this and any next chapters as I learn as I go along, thank u for reading &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>